A Killer and an Angelic(Ticci-Toby X OC)
by PrincessofKingdomHearts16
Summary: Hope Summers isn't a normal girl. She is an Angelic being that can create stars. Her father, who killed her mother, used her ability to make her make jewels he'd sell and used the money for alcohol and gambling. She escapes and is adopted by the two masked proxies of Slenderman. Hope soon begins to feel happy, but the demon Zalgo threatens her happiness and her family.
1. Bio

Name: Hope Summers

Nickname: Starry

Age: 5

Looks: Pale skin, honey blonde hair, heterochromia eyes(left eye vibrant pink and right eye vibrant purple), thin.

Outfit: Simple, short-sleeved light blue dress, salmon pink ballet flats, white flower hair accessory. Around her neck is a glassy dark-purple stone that has deep veins of shimmering starlight. It looks like a mini galaxy is locked inside(Look at Star Darlings Power Crystal Lavenderite).

Family: Mother(deceased), Father.

Powers/Abilities: Creating stars, psychic abilities, protective shield.

Hobbies: Reading, swimming(when possible), making stars, dancing and sewing.

Likes: Cheesecake, waffles, her Mom, books, her Teddy Bear, the stars.

Dislikes: Thunder, bullies, her Dad, monsters, liars.

History: Hope was marked different at birth. While having heterochormia, her eyes were pink and purple. While many, including her own father saw her as a freak, her mother told her she was beautiful and she was beautiful. Hope's mother told her that her eyes symbolized how special she was. Hope inherited her heterochormia eyes from her mother. She also inherited her mother's star creating powers. On her 3rd birthday, her mother makes her a stone which seemed to contain a mini galaxy. Shortly after that, her father kills her mother when he discovered she was about to take Hope and leave him. He forces Hope to make star jewels that he sells for a lot of money. The money however goes to gambling and drinking, instead of food. Hope had to rely on and fend for herself. She'd make smaller gems she could sell herself to make just enough money to buy food herself. She was locked up in her room, never allowed to go outside. Hope soon begins to reach her limit to how much more she can take before the monster inside of her breaks free.


	2. Masky & Hoodie

My Pov

 _*CRASH*_

 _*SMASH*_

 _*BANG*_

 _*SHATTER*_

I sat on the floor, my back against the wall, clutching my Teddy Bear. I was trembling, hoping that this rage storm would stop soon. Daddy had come home drunk again. He had lost a bunch of money gambling, like always. I wished Mommy was here... That's when the loud noises stopped. I looked and saw Daddy looking at me.

"C'mere, you little bitch." Daddy demanded. I didn't want him coming near me. I was still bruised from last week. "I said C'MERE!" I shrank even more. I then cried out in pain as he slapped me hard across the cheek. Teddy slipped from my arms.

"Teddy!" I cried. Daddy grabbed a bunch of my hair, pulled me back and threw me to the ground.

"Forget about the damn bear! Make me more of those jewels! I need more money! I'm close to a win. I just know it." Daddy mumbled, his speech becoming huskier and heavy. No. No more. I wasn't going to do this anymore.

"No..." I whispered. He grabbed me by the collar of my dress.

"Care to repeat that? I didn't quite hear that." Daddy said, clenching his teeth.

"I-I said t-t-that I won't d-do it anymore." I stammered. Again, I was thrown to my bedroom floor. You'd think I'd be use to this, but no. No matter how many times this happened, the pain always seemed to get worst. I finally had enough, but I wasn't going to kill him. Tiny specks of light swirled around my hand before I shot it at Daddy, causing him to fall asleep. He fell hard on the ground and started snoring loudly. I carefully grabbed the key to my chains from his belt and unlocked them. I quickly grabbed all of the most precious of my possessions(Teddy, my fairy-tale book, a small pouch that I kept my secret stash of money, my special blanket, Mommy's ribbon box and my music box), then went down to the kitchen and took out the last three pieces of Strawberry Cheesecake. I put them in a container and put it in my pack. I slipped on my flats and ran. I ran. And ran. And ran until I couldn't anymore. I managed to reach the edge of the woods that sat near the end of town. I look into the darkness of the trees and felt scared.

 _"Don't be afraid, child..."_ a voice whispered. I gripped my head a little. That's when I realized it was the voice of my friend.

"Where are you?" I asked.

 _"You will see me in due time. Right now, I'm sending two of my proxies to retrieve you. They should be there soon."_ my friend said. I decided to walk a little bit into the woods and found a tree stump. I sat my bag on top of it. I took out Teddy and my music box. It was actually Mommy's music box. I opened it and a small yellow star popped up. It started twirling as a soft melody began to play. I felt myself starting to drift to sleep. I snapped awake when I felt the cold hit me. I decided to make a bed for myself out of dead leaves. I piled them together and laid on top of them I pulled my blanket and Teddy close to me. I used the key for the music box to wind it up again. It started playing the melody again and I snuggled in the leaves. I let the soft melody and gentle breeze rock me to sleep. One thing kept echoing in mind:

 _Mommy... why did Daddy take you from me?_

* * *

?'s Pov

God, why did Slender have to send me and Masky out here? Everyone had come back from their mission so he could have picked anyone! But no! As soon as we came back he says: 'I need you both to go retrieve someone. They are sleeping by a tree stump.'

"Hoodie, Master Slenderman said that he wanted us specifically to do this." Masky told me, obviously sensing I was pissed off.

"Yeah yeah." I mumbled. I saw the only tree stump in the whole forest rooted in a clearing that was coming up. "The person we need to get must be over there." As we got closer, I heard the soft chime of a music box. That's when I saw a tiny music laying open on the stump. Masky picked it up and closed it.

"That's mine." a small voice said. We looked down and saw a small girl, clutching a teddy bear and covered by a small blanket. She had blonde and the strangest eyes. She sat up, several leaves clinging to her hair. There's no way this is who Slenderman sent us out here for. That's when she said something that surprised us both. "Are you the proxies my friend said were coming to get me?" Maybe this was the person we were suppose to find. How else could she have gotten the word 'proxies'? Masky knelt down to her level.

"It depends. Does your friend have paper-white skin, no face, is about eight to fifteen feet tall and wears a suit?" Masky asked her. She nodded her head.

"Then we are. I'm Hoodie and that's Masky." I said, pointing to both of us.

"Really?" she asked. "I thought your names were Tim Wright and Brian Thomas." We both looked at her in shock. How the hell did she know our real names? "I can read minds and I heard those names echoing in the back of your heads." Who was this kid?

"What's your name?" Masky asked.

"Hope." she answered.

"Well, let's go. The last thing we need is the Rake to come out of nowhere and attack us." I said. Masky helped Hope to her feet. She instantly gripped his arm with her free hand. We started walking back to the mansion. I was constantly looking around to make sure we weren't being followed. The one thing that kept gong through my head was who was this kid really and what made her so special that Slenderman wanted her brought to the mansion so quickly?


	3. My New Family

My Pov

We had to walk some ways. I got hungry and decided to eat one of the pieces of Strawberry Cheesecake that I had. Masky and Hoodie were both surprised when I told them I loved cheesecake a lot. I decided to let them have the other pieces since they were hungry too. It was a while before we came to a large house. I saw there were lights on and saw several silhouettes passing by the window. I shrank a little behind Masky. Hoodie seemed to notice this.

"Don't be scared Hope. Everyone is scaring in their own way, but once you get to know them they're not that bad." Hoodie said. I felt Masky wrap an arm around me.

"Don't worry. If Slenderman wanted us to bring you here, no one's allowed to hurt you." Masky assured me. I felt better, but stayed behind Masky and Hoodie. We walked into the house and I was shocked by the other inhabitants who lived here. There was a boy with pitch-black hair, paper white skin, wide eyes and a carved smile that reached his ears. A blonde, elven boy dressed in green. A boy with brown hair, a blue mask that had black running from the eyes, wearing a black hoodie. A boy wearing a mouth-guard and goggles, a dog and cat with smiles on their faces, a black and white clown, a little girl wearing a pink dress had blood running down her head, a girl with paper white skin and black hair and a brown-haired girl with a small clock replacing her left eye.

"Hey guys." Hoodie said, calling everyone's attention to us. The first one to take notice of me was the girl with the clock for an eye.

"Who's that cutie pie behind you Masky?" the girl asked. That's when everyone looked at me. I started shivering a little.

"It's okay Hope." Hoodie said.

"Say 'hello' to everyone." Masky said. I slowly came out from behind Masky. Everyone looked at me in shock.

"Hi..." I whispered. I heard whispers from each of them. Hoodie took my hand and he and Masky lead to the center of the large living room, so everyone could get a better look at me.

"This is Hope. Slenderman asked us to find her and bring her here, which means she's going to be part of the family now." Hoodie said.

"He'll want everyone to be acquitted with her, so introduce yourselves." Masky said. I soon was introduced to Jeff the Killer, BEN Drowned, Eyeless Jack, Ticci-Toby, Smile Dog, Grinny Cat, Laughing Jack, Sally, Jane the Killer and Clockwork. Hoodie was right. Everyone may had seen scary, but they weren't really. That's when the door opened to reveal my friend, Slenderman. I let go of Masky and Hoodie and ran to Slenderman. He looked down and lifted me into his arms by use one of his tendrils.

"Hello, my friend!" I chirped.

"Hello Hope." he greeted. "I'm glad to see you're comfortable around everyone." He then looked at Hoodie and Masky. "I knew I could trust you both with this important task. Thank you." Both of them bowed a little. "Clockwork, I'm going to have Dr. Smiley examine Hope. After that's done, can you clean her up?"

"Of course." Clockwork said. Slenderman took me to an office where a man wearing a long coat was waiting. Covering his face was a mask with a drawn on, toothy smile. I shrank a little, but Slenderman placed a reassuring hand on my back.

"Dr. Smiley, this is this newest member of the family, Hope Summer. Could you please clean her injuries?" Slenderman asked.

"Yes, but... what injuries?" Dr. Smiley asked. I started shaking.

"Hope... you don't need to hide them anymore." Slenderman said. I sighed and closed my eyes. I stopped repressing the pain and felt the bruises and cuts coming back. The hand print around my neck came back and my hand reflexively went to it. Slenderman handed me to Dr. Smiley and left. After getting my checkup, Clockwork took me to one of the bathrooms and gave me a bath. I missed taking one. Anytime I got too dirty, Daddy would just spray me with the hose. After I got cleaned up, Jane to find me a large yellow-orange shirt I can use for a nightgown.

* * *

Masky's Pov

I was a little worried about Hope. Toby and Clockwork had said they had seen bruises and cuts all over Hope's body, but nobody else had. I laid down on the bed.

"Worried about what Toby and Clockwork said?" Hoodie asked, sitting down next to me. I nodded.

"I can tell she's been abused by her body language and her shy attitude. But that fact that Toby and Clockwork saw marks on her and no one else did makes me wonder how she hid them." I said.

"Well, Slenderman said she was special. You can tell that just by her eyes." Hoodie pointed out.

"Yeah." I said. After a a few seconds, Hoodie pushed my mask up just enough for him to kiss me. I gasped in surprise, so Hoodie took that opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth. I gripped his shirt and moaned into his mouth. He pulled away and pulled both our masks off. "H-H-Hoods..."

"What's wrong, Masky?" Hoodie asked smirking. He started kissing and sucking my neck.

"Remember, M-Master Slenderman asked us to care for H-Hope. Someone could bring h-h-her here any min- Ahh!" I cried as Hoodie bit the soft spot of my neck.

"No. I asked Clockwork to keep her busy for a while." Hoodie said. Let's just say, events transpired.

* * *

My Pov

Clockwork had to leave for a small mission, so she took me to Toby's room.

"Toby, can you watch Hope for a couple minutes? Hoodie and Masky are more than likely gonna go at it and I have to go." Clockwork said.

"S-Sure!" Toby chirped, twitching slightly. She handed me to Toby and left. I made eye-contact with Toby and instantly something in me stir. A warm and fuzzy feeling. I noticed Toby staring at me like I was staring at him.

"You all *tic* right?" Toby asked, twitching. I quickly shook my head. Toby lifted me on to his bed and we talked for a while. Soon, Hoodie came into Toby's room.

"You better not have been annoying her, Toby." Hoodie said, glaring. I opened my arms and Hoodie picked me up.

"What if I did?" Toby asked, smugly. Hoodie responded by grabbing a book and hitting Toby on the head with it. "Hey!" Hoodie took me back to his and Masky's room where Masky was already asleep. I climbed on to the bed and wiggled my way under Masky's arm. He snapped awake and saw me. Even though he had his mask on, I could tell he was smiling a little. Hoodie climbed into bed and hugged us both.

"Good night, you two." Masky said.

"Good night." Hoodie said.

"Night." I said. "Oh, one more thing. What did Clocky mean when she said you two were 'going at it'?" Both of them suddenly blushed.


	4. Hope's Power

My Pov

I woke up to someone shaking me. I forgot where I was and immediately thought it was my dad. I started sobbing and hid under the covers, trembling. I clutched Teddy close to me.

"Please don't hurt me again! I won't run away ever again!" I cried. I felt the covers being pulled away from me. I shielded myself, waiting to be hit.

"Hope, calm down." a voice said. I lowered my arms and opened my eyes to see a very confused Hoodie and an equally concerned Masky. I covered my mouth after realizing what I said. I lowered my head and started sobbing even more. I felt hands grip my sides and felt myself being lifted up. I found myself being hugged by Masky. He started stroking my hair. I gripped Masky's shirt, scared that if he let go of me, my dad would somehow appear and take me away.

"Hope, what's wrong?" Hoodie asked. I looked at Hoodie with teary, red eyes. I wiped away my tears, only to have more form. Hoodie wiped them away and took me from Masky.

'I... I thought one of you was my Daddy... I thought... he found me." I said, trembling and gripping onto Hoodie.

* * *

Masky's Pov

Seeing Hope so terrified... it made me angry. If Hope was this terrified of her own father, it could only mean that he must have been beating the hell out of her for who knows how long. We walked downstairs with Hoodie still carrying Hope. Only L.J, E.J, BEN, Jeff, Jane, Toby and Sally were still here. Sally was the first one to notice us.

"Morning Masky! Morning Hoodie! Morning- Hope, what's wrong?" Sally asked. Everyone turned to see Hope, red-eyed and still slightly sobbing. Toby was the first one to run up to us and looked at Hope.

"What's wrong *twitch* Hope?" Toby asked.

"Not now, Toby." Hoodie growled.

"Hope had a nightmare and it really upset her." I lied. Knowing what Toby had gone through, I knew the second I even hinted the word 'abuse', he'd track down Hope's father and kill him. However, Master Slenderman ordered us not to go after him. At least not yet. Toby suddenly snatched Hope from Hoodie and sat her down at the table.

"Having breakfast might *tic* *twitch* cheer her up." Toby said. Hope looked at Toby and smiled a little.

"Okay." Hope said. Hope ate breakfast and seemed to calm down after a while.

* * *

My Pov

I felt much better after eating breakfast. I was drawing Smile and Grinny with Sally. Sally peered over at my drawing.

"Wow! Hope, you're so good at drawing!" Sally exclaimed.

"Thanks." I said. After a while, Jane brought a plain lavender dress out.

"Here Hope. This along with a few others are the only things we have that remotely fit you. Sorry it's so plain." Jane said. I took it and looked at it. With plain clothes like this, I could easily turn it into something else.

"It's okay. I just need some ribbon and thread, then I can fancy it up myself." I said. I took the dress to the room Slenderman set up for me, found some materials and started working. Thing was, using my powers, I levitated the dress, thread and ribbon so to make it easier. Once I was done, I went and found some dark purple leggings and made a duplicate of my flats and changed them to dark lavender. I also found a silver tiara with a star-shape that had an amethyst gem in the middle. I slid out of my nightshirt and put on the outfit. As a finishing touch, I sprinkled stardust over my outfit(look at SD; Sage's outfit). I grabbed Teddy and went back downstairs to see only Sally, Smile and Grinny were left. Smile and Grinny took notice first.

"Wow! Look at you!" Smile said.

"You certainly do know your way with a needle and thread." Grinny said. Sally turned and her eyes lit up.

"You look like a princess!" Sally exclaimed. I blushed a little. "How did you change the dress to look like that?" I glupped. I wondered if I should tell Sally about what I was able to do. I thought for a minute.

"If I tell you, you've got to swear you won't tell anyone else. At least not yet." I said. Sally held out her pinky.

"Pinky swear." Sally said. I joined my pinky with hers and we shook. I inhaled and exhale. I brought my hands close enough where there was a small space in between them. I focused and little bits of stardust started forming. They then swirled around until a bright star floated in my hands.

"Wow!" Sally exclaimed. Smile's tail started wagging and Grinny's eyes seemed to grow larger. "You can make stars?" I nodded. I then turned the star pink and began changing it into a different shape. I soon changed the shape into a flower. I slowly pulled my hands apart and the glowing stardust faded away, revealing the flower(SD: Blushbelle).I tucked the flower behind Sally's left ear.

"There!" I said. Sally ran to the nearest mirror and admired the flower. She then came back to me and hugged me.

"It's so pretty Hope! I think I see what Slendy meant by you being special." Sally said.

"I have my Mommy to thank for that. I get my abilities and looks from her." I said. I opened my pack, which I brought down with me, and took out the sole picture I still had of my mom. I showed it to them.

"Wow! She's a looker!" Smile said, wagging his tail.

"You're like a smaller version of her Hope." Grinny said.

"She's so pretty!" Sally said. The whole rest of the day, I colored with Sally and had a tea party with her. After a while, I went back to the living room and started watching cartoon. I laid on the couch. Every so often, I'd look out the window, waiting to see someone. After I saw someone, I'd run to the door and greet them. After a while, Slenderman had made dinner for us. I noticed Masky, Toby and Hoodie were the only ones not back yet.

"Don't worry, little gumdrop." L.J said. I looked at him. "Those three are Slenderman's proxies. They do a lot more 'work' than the rest of us. So, they could be gone a long time."

"Oh." I mumbled. After eating, I went upstairs. I heard whispers about my dress. They were probably wondering how I got it to look like this. I brushed my teeth, got to my room, changed into my nightshirt and climbed into bed, clutching Teddy to me. "Maybe... maybe this time I'll have a family that loves me. And I wonder about Toby. Did I...? Did we...?" I fell asleep.

* * *

Hoodie's Pov

Me, Masky and Toby had finally finished our missions. We had been gone most of the day and the sun had almost completely set. We walked in and saw everyone just relaxing.

"Wow, you guys are back early." E.j said. It was true. Most of the time, we'd be gone for days instead of hours.

"Yeah, but only because Toby decided to go off on his and practically plowed everyone down." Masky said, heavily sighing.

"I-I thought y-y-you both *twitch* would've wanted t-t-to get back as *tic* quick a-a-as possible s-s-so you could get back t-t-to H-Hope. Y-You both kept saying h-h-how m-m-much you wanted t-t-to get back." Toby said. Me and Masky both looked at each other with slight blushes that were thankfully hidden under our masks.

"Speaking of Hope... she missed you guys." BEN said.

"Yeah. According to Sally, she kept staring out the window waiting for all of us, but mostly you three, to get home." Jeff said.

"Where is Hope by the way?" I asked.

"She went to bed." Clockwork said. The three ate supper and soon everyone turned in for the night. Before me and Masky went to bed, we checked on Hope. I quietly opened her door and we quickly stepped into her room. We saw her tiny sleeping form. Masky knelt down and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She shifted a little before mumbling something that shocked us both.

"Goodnight Dad. Goodnight Daddy." Hope mumbled. Both of looked at each other and then smiled. We both took off our masks and kissed Hope on her cheek. We then quietly slipped out of her room and headed to ours.


End file.
